<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>十日談 by Mcdull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378503">十日談</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdull/pseuds/Mcdull'>Mcdull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdull/pseuds/Mcdull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrea Pirlo/Robin van Persie, Arjen Robben/Robin van Persie, Cesc Fàbregas/Robin van Persie, Dirk Kuijt/Robin van Persie, Donny van de Beek/Robin van Persie, Javier Hernández/Robin van Persie, Juan Mata/Robin van Persie, Rio Ferdinand/Robin van Persie, Robin van Persie/Rafael van der Vaart, Thierry Henry/Robin van Persie, Zlatan Ibrahimović/Robin van Persie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——親愛的，我是一個很不道德的人。當我真正喜歡一個人的時候，儘管我不贊成他做的那些壞事，但是照樣喜歡他。</p><p> </p><p>DAY0 楔子</p><p> </p><p>在役時期的生活真的很單調，或者說，不能稱之為生活。聰明的發情者能從球場和家的兩點一線里滿足情慾，這個時候倫敦街頭疏離的友善，曼徹斯特酒吧里光怪陸離的酒單，鹿特丹巷子里若有若無的大麻氣味，都像被惡魔畫家不遺餘力地塗抹融合進飢渴的生命里。羅賓·範佩西談情的時候是輕飄飄的，不怎麼心碎。</p><p>「你在說謊。」<br/>
「你貫徹足球和愛情競相追逐的道理，縱使留不住愛，也要留得下情。」</p><p> </p><p>DAY1</p><p> </p><p>法國人的無情藏在他們的浪漫底下，是懸而未決的激情。</p><p>羅賓範佩西被吻的時候還沒學會換氣，止不住男孩越來越紅的臉，亨利沒有耐心，決定跳過這一步教學。羅賓頭昏腦漲地有著征服偶像的錯覺，但還不敢直呼亨利的名字。「我的吻技還不錯吧？」話音未落，被法國人捏著後頸往下按。</p><p>「口交會不會？」</p><p>荷蘭男孩聽不出問句里的不容置喙，只當偶像讓做的都是正確的。衣櫃門大開，亨利一邊流利地褪了球褲在長凳上張開腿，一邊瞄到羅賓的櫃格里貼著的博格坎普海報。</p><p>又是個桀驁的荷蘭人。亨利這樣想著，被羅賓不甚熟練的口腔包裹打斷思緒。<br/>
「嘴唇往里縮，用點力，包住牙齒。」亨利拍拍男孩的左臉，「收起你可憐的矜持，你的喉嚨遠比你想象的能夠開發，就像你的左腳一樣，懂嗎？」</p><p>羅賓嗚嗚咽咽地不知道答些什麼，只知道龜頭一直在找自己喉間的軟肉，頂到了就有來自偶像的"good boy"誇贊。<br/>
亨利望著男孩撐得圓潤紅嫩的雙唇，津液因為來不及吞咽，從嘴角留下，整個人顯得很色情。</p><p>「好吧好吧小男孩。」亨利不打算讓羅賓的生理性淚水這麼快外溢。他把男孩提起來，男孩的鼓鼓囊囊就藏不住了。荷蘭人有些不好意思，亨利倒沒什麼關係似地一把撤下男孩的球褲，「擴張會不會？」</p><p>「我？自己嗎？」羅賓不解。</p><p>「學好了，我只教一次。」示意男孩側過身跪趴下來，兩指伸進男孩嘴巴，沿著舌根攪了攪，羅賓就全身很是戰慄了一下。亨利踢踢羅賓支撐的右手，“忍著點，動起來。”男孩就學著亨利將食指和中指往自己身體裡探，法國人動一下，荷蘭人也模仿著動一下。</p><p>亨利從男孩嘴裡牽出幾縷銀絲時，羅賓已經不由自主地自己深深淺淺按壓起來了。羅賓咪著眼睛，好像第一次知道世間有這種樂趣。</p><p>「把你的眼睛睜開。」亨利捏捏男孩潮紅的臉，「學會感受性愛的樂趣，才能學會感知球場。」</p><p> </p><p>「聰明的前鋒要眼觀六路耳聽八方。」</p><p> </p><p>DAY2</p><p> </p><p>伊比利亞半島人天生崇敬白日夢，他們擅長纏綿遊戲。</p><p>是弗朗西斯科法佈雷加斯主動找上羅賓範佩西的。場上荷蘭人順理成章地接過西班牙人傳過來的球一蹴而就，場下荷蘭人順其自然地被西班牙人抵在牆角幫他做深喉。他們甚至所有衣物都零散地在身上搖搖欲墜，卻始終無法落地，像極了未來他們的關係。</p><p>荷蘭人會做深喉不假，但西班牙人毫不留情。法佈雷加斯深諳獵人法則，還是用於獵殺吸血鬼的最殘忍那份。出於一些不知名的情愫他試圖收回過按在羅賓腦後的雙手。但最終他沒有，並也從此失去這種警覺的信號，放浪的西班牙中場不會承認錯失的瞬間，儘管他心裡一清二楚。</p><p>羅賓已經得體地把整個柱體照顧得晶晶亮亮，幾個長深喉的余感還在，但羅賓掩飾得嚴絲合縫，他也許在等一句關心，或者什麼別的東西。</p><p>法佈雷加斯通常不太在沐浴的時候說話，在沐浴的時候和隊友做愛也一樣。人們誇獎他，讚揚他在場上的一切，自信蒙蔽了他的雙眼，也改變了他的話術。自地中海產生的浪漫在敏感多疑的荷蘭人耳中只會歧義更深。</p><p>他們骨子裡都是有殺性，要外闖的人。體現在做愛中就是驟雨，法佈雷加斯知道的，知道假使他在操進去時問一句，「弄疼你啦？」羅賓范佩西也會百分百相信得百轉千回。法佈雷加斯甚至在羅賓整個人都被他操開，語無倫次地喊著「Cesc? Cesc? 」面前，也不敢有一絲一毫的承諾。</p><p>法佈雷加斯只說「你不是愛我的陰莖嗎？該死的浪蕩，羅賓！」他橫衝直撞，以為身體與身體的大力嵌合會讓他們距離更近，不知道反作用力把他們越推越遠。</p><p>他們的第一次做愛以後羅賓就在他的半脅迫半哄騙下允許不戴套了。從天而降的熱水法佈雷加斯以為是給他們的賀禮，不知道淋漓的水花在一點一點洗卻他們之間所有僅存的可能性。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAY3</p><p> </p><p>常年的霧氣是英格蘭人。羅賓範佩西好似被十便士蠱惑，事實上也確實是那樣，範佩西主動把砸中額頭的十便士硬幣作談情的籌碼，背面的皇冠雄獅盛裝舞步和高高撩起的獅尾彷彿一種邀請，里奧費迪南德不能撥開迷亂的情霧。</p><p>自北倫敦轉會而來的男孩眼底有摸不到的絮語，但他驚異地順從甚至有挑逗里奧的意味在。一刻鐘之前更衣室的按摩浴池只剩下他們兩個人。</p><p>「你在找什麼？」他們堪堪坐在浴池邊緣，踡起的腳趾也許洩露了羅賓的答案，又或者什麼都沒有。羅賓就著這個別扭的姿勢抵著里奧的勃發往下吞，里奧右掌把著濕滑的瓷磚借力往上挺，這般深入令羅賓長吁一聲。</p><p>不該這樣的，不該這樣，太容易滿足了。里奧扶住羅賓的腰退出來，這時的羅賓才有勇氣轉身望他，蒸騰的熱氣不能掩蓋他眼底的茫然。里奧浸到熱水池裡，示意傳言頑固不化又狠心背叛的男孩也進來。</p><p>「如果你介意，可以繼續轉過身不必看我。」英國人紳士地說。「借著我靠下來，熱水漫上來也不要管，不會溺亡的。如老特拉福德的歌聲，不會淹沒你。」</p><p>「兩腿張開，再張開一點，抬起來別到浴池的兩側，你能做到嗎？」</p><p>里奧滾燙的陰莖緊緊貼著羅賓的腹股溝，但按摩浴池的熱水把這種熱量吞噬，又源源不斷地傳導到羅賓全身。里奧輕輕擼起羅賓些許耷拉的莖體，只用掌根的繭去蹭，下身借水流的推動進到羅賓的身體裡，羅賓舒服得小聲嗚咽起來，好似長久未得到過符合天賦的獎勵，被延遲滿足的小孩。</p><p>「你是金靴！是老特拉福德chant裡的人物！」里奧拇指突然的按壓，像是球場上的封堵那樣制住了瀕臨的前鋒。荷蘭人被又深又硬的陰莖埋在體內動彈不得，「你是冠軍！」里奧強硬地說。羅賓整個人被拽起，憑著本能伸手撐住霧氣流下又被覆蓋的墻面，承受里奧的撞擊。</p><p>里奧幾乎不抽出很多地每一下都很重地挺腰，堅實地打在羅賓心上。曼徹斯特的瘋狂快要逼瘋羅賓，放下過去和更長遠的目光是不可避免的事。到了最後里奧才允許羅賓射出來，濁液被里奧要求自己吞掉。羅賓皺著眉很盡力地嘗了嘗，高潮未完，海布里和老特拉福德的聲音交雜，里奧的聲音卻很清晰。</p><p> </p><p>「記住，你是一個頂級聯賽的冠軍。」</p><p> </p><p>DAY4</p><p> </p><p>這一切也許是個錯誤。他們萍水相逢，又不能否認有著很深的羈絆。伊比利亞半島的白日夢該醒了。<br/>
荷蘭人再次被西班牙人操進來的時候想。</p><p>可是一切又不一樣了。換作以前羅賓范佩西應當生出羨慕甚至是厭恨，但真正在大汗淋漓的更衣室裡被這個比他小五歲的小個子前腰胡亂親吻的時候，羅賓只感到了慶幸。</p><p>胡安馬塔喜歡猜不透的荷蘭人。他喜歡這個比他大五歲的荷蘭高中鋒技巧嫻熟地接吻的樣子。馬塔吻得很專注，但他每次完善地品味完舌尖的推搡睜眼的時候只會收穫羅賓早就在等待的，帶點補償、索取的眼神。</p><p>羅賓仰躺在長椅上，他的衣櫃門依然開著。他自己覺得過了在櫃格裡貼海報的年紀了，但鬼使神差地他秘密地把范尼的卡片塞到了櫃格的角落，也許此刻這張卡片正在望著他。</p><p>馬塔站著從正面操進羅賓身體去，雙臂把著羅賓揚起的雙腿，很傳統的姿勢。馬塔是閉著眼睛做愛的。羅賓忍不住摸上馬塔聳動時的腹部肌肉，線條分明。從前被西班牙人操的時候他從來沒有好好摸過，甚至他都沒在被操時有機會正對過那人。</p><p>馬塔看向羅賓的眼神是帶有傾慕的，羅賓總是想，那個西班牙中場有過這樣的眼神嗎？如果他還在英國，當自己終於拿到頂級聯賽冠軍時，他還能有這樣的眼神嗎？</p><p>沒關係了，此時此刻面前的年輕人在熱切地運動，一如地中海的陽光，放肆把一切熱情澆灌去。「我應當盡情享受」，羅賓想。想著就不如貫徹，羅賓有技巧地扭動腰肢配合馬塔的動作，引來西班牙前腰又爽又驚喜的歡呼，是真切的，因為肉體碰撞的歡愉而生的喊聲。荷蘭中鋒很熟悉這種類別的叫喊，好聽點是純粹，難聽些稱無情。</p><p>「我可以射到裡面嗎？」馬塔不帶有任何暗話地問。羅賓原本順口就要說「當然」，可是報復的枝蔓猛然熱烈生長，攀上整面心墻。</p><p>「我剛射完，很累了。」羅賓輕飄飄地說，坐起的身軀奔騰著一種從未有過的快感。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAY5</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大多數時候羅賓范佩西和意大利人保持安全距離，正如安德烈亞皮爾洛警告過他的那樣，「不要試圖攪和巧克力生意。」只能等候亞平寧半島人的主動進犯，以及不經意的相遇。</p>
<p>「佛羅里達可不同佛羅倫薩，」荷蘭中鋒拍拍意大利中場的肩膀，「離開了歐洲我可不會客氣。」<br/>皮爾洛笑得耐人尋味，「我承認邁阿密不是我的地盤，我的生意沒做到這裡。」一飲而盡小半杯卡帕諾，「但不代表別的意大利人沒有。」<br/>順著皮爾洛的目光，別墅二層露台的馬爾蒂尼和內斯塔朝范佩西舉杯。</p>
<p>荷蘭中鋒扁扁嘴，「那還做不做？」此刻他因著意大利中場的隱瞞已經有些不悅，兩下自由式游到了皮爾洛的對角，撐起身坐到泳池邊撩水花玩。</p>
<p>「我聽聞你從未介意觀眾。」皮爾洛沒管他，出水隨意裹了浴巾就走，「我不是這個意思！」荷蘭中鋒追上去。所幸意大利中場也沒有玩弄他的意思，停下來抬頭翹著手端詳匆匆忙忙跑過來，還滴著水的范佩西。</p>
<p>「我遇到的另一個荷蘭人，倒是跟你很像。」皮爾洛平靜地說。「我不太喜歡他，想起來我的胃就在倒騰……對，他好像叫亨特拉爾。克拉斯亨特拉爾。」</p>
<p>羅賓有些被驚到，但很快反應過來是怎麼回事，「亨特拉爾的事怎麼能說是我的事呢…」嘟嘟囔囔，抬手把住皮爾洛的雙肩，「說好了要做愛，你可不能反悔。」</p>
<p>「替我口出來。」皮爾洛仍然一臉淡然，絲毫沒有說出色情話語應有的臉色，甚至示意下樓來斟酒的馬爾蒂尼再捎一杯給他。</p>
<p>羅賓迅速轉換心情跪下來搓揉皮爾洛的陰莖。泳池周圍地面粗糙，意大利人還是不忍心磨紅荷蘭人的膝蓋，提議回到泳池去。</p>
<p>最後終於變成意大利人坐在游泳池邊緣，荷蘭人站在水裡專心致志地做口交。羅賓的舌頭很靈活，雙手也不懈怠地照顧陰囊，兩頰鼓脹，亞熱帶的陽光投下適當的陰影，世界名畫。藝術細胞滿格的意大利人咪著雙眼，緊盯荷蘭人被虐待過的飽滿紅唇，晶瑩玉露混著水滴徜徉美麗面容，緩緩用母語吐出荷蘭人聽不懂的讚美——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你的天賦壓過亨特拉爾一頭。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAY6</p>
<p> </p>
<p>傳言滿天飛的夏天除了幾個意大利股東的邁阿密，還有那個神秘又強勢的，只屬於他自己的瑞典人涂下過驚鴻一筆。</p>
<p>「想罵就罵出來，」玆拉坦伊布拉希莫維奇操進羅賓范佩西的時候說，「不是所有人都有機會當面罵上帝。」</p>
<p>「太深了……操！」羅賓吼出來，「管你媽的是不是上帝，我本來就要罵你。」</p>
<p>伊布挑挑眉，這份脾氣倒很合他的心意。不妨繼續激起他挑釁的慾望，「聽說你金球第二票投了我，感謝賞臉。」話音落幾下大開大合的抽動，逼得羅賓再次罵出聲。</p>
<p>「我他媽投的是羅本！投你是因為你沒有威脅，蠢貨！」緩過一股痛勁兒，羅賓不留情地反駁。</p>
<p>瑞典人掐緊荷蘭人的腰，拓下很深的掌印，「這小腰這麼緊實，小洞汁水那麼多，猜猜我能不能把它們搞壞掉？」</p>
<p>「那要先問過我的小洞想不想，吸干你。」羅賓一字一頓咬牙切齒，一面爽得不行的撫上自己乳尖。</p>
<p>玆拉坦卻覺得不夠爽，大掌快把羅賓翹嫰的紅臀掰開揉碎，大有拆骨入腹吞沒一切的架勢。「真是好腰。」又給了羅賓一巴掌。抽動帶出的渾濁零零碎碎地灑落地板。</p>
<p>「你這種人，」伊布低頭咬著羅賓肩胛骨，「我會很想跟你做敵人。」<br/>羅賓微抬胯借重力絞緊瑞典人，「是嗎？」</p>
<p>「因為我要征服你。」伊布在荷蘭人耳邊惡狠狠地吹氣。羅賓別過頭躲避，又被瑞典人揪著頭髮抓回來，噴了滿臉精液。</p>
<p>羅賓舔了舔滴落嘴角的白津，擺出一個自我想象的鬼臉，玆拉坦口手並用地幫他作最後釋放，羅賓爽得陷進球衣堆裡，「你怎麼不射進來？」</p>
<p>「上帝愛世人，不必非要做凡人的生父。」羅賓射到了自己的胸膛上，渾身都是參差不齊的紅印，像被強暴過。伊布依依不捨地摩挲羅賓軟下來的莖體，愛戀地俯視羅賓因為高潮而生的戰慄。</p>
<p>他知道未來瑞典人將要淘汰荷蘭人，並從此為一代荷蘭人畫上句號。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAY7</p>
<p>也有意外，遙遠的美洲大陸闖入青澀氣息，像是正午的灼日融化了糖果雨，不能忘記補水哨下自皮膚蒸發的黏稠，以及最後幾分鐘那個來自生涯末端愈來愈遠的故人的重炮絕殺。荷蘭人不得不利用懵懵懂懂探索情愛為名來接近他的年輕墨西哥人穿越甜夢，坦然自得。<br/> <br/>哈維爾埃爾南德斯小心地親了親羅賓范佩西的耳垂，「我有什麼做得不對嗎？」</p>
<p>「你做得很好。」羅賓還以一個微笑。「三個手指，還可以嗎？」男孩追問，很盡力地毫無章法往里探索，並不知道終點會是何處。</p>
<p>「用你的中指，對…往左一點，你關節那兒，用力！嗯啊…你找到了，好孩子小豌豆。」羅賓虛引著年輕人的手臂，像什麼循循善誘的好導師。</p>
<p>可惜他不是。</p>
<p>「好了快進來，我沒什麼時間。」羅賓強硬地帶出男孩的手指。<br/>墨西哥男孩小聲地應了下，又說「等一等」，右手就著羅賓的體液擼了擼自己因為專心探索而有些低頭的下體。血氣方剛的年輕人抬頭也很快，在羅賓的第一聲催促前及時進入，羅賓猛然抓緊男孩手臂，「快一點。」</p>
<p>男孩正撐起身用傳統體位慢慢適應羅賓甬道的伸縮吞吐，被羅賓這一著嚇到了，身體被腦子反應快地就挺動起來。羅賓輕輕叫著誰的名字，但他沒有聽清。</p>
<p>於是他很深切地用期盼的目光直視身下被操的荷蘭人，試圖再竭取一句讚美。卻被荷蘭人抬手捂住雙眼，「不要看我，不要看我，但是用力地操，快一點。」</p>
<p>從頭至尾荷蘭人都在利用年輕的墨西哥人。倔強的荷蘭中鋒不會承認無法抽離那個夏天，只是偶爾，他瞥到家中那枚掛起不是收進抽屜也不是的獎牌，總有些難言的熱氣裹挾不甘湧入不匹配的驕傲裡。小個子荷蘭中場在禁區邊緣的重槌拯救了全體荷蘭人，拯救了他。小個子荷蘭中場在十二碼線上的猶豫也失落了全體荷蘭人，失落了他。</p>
<p>面前的年輕墨西哥人見證過他們的漂亮瀟灑。所以羅賓總是會模糊他的身影和小個子荷蘭中場。他們都有那樣赤誠的一雙眼眸，不，小個子荷蘭中場的更甚，是一雙見過就一輩子忘不了的、不忍踐踏的眼眸。</p>
<p>他們瘋狂地做過愛，就在薩爾瓦多新水源體育場，也在福塔萊薩的卡斯特勞運動場。他們那時窮盡所有、攪動乾坤也無處揮散的氣力，此時此刻只化作一個被哄騙的墨西哥人聊以慰藉。</p>
<p>羅賓就這樣舉著手、遮擋著埃爾南德斯臉地被操射出來，年輕的墨西哥人不明白荷蘭人為什麼哭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAY8</p>
<p> </p>
<p>原則上兢兢業業很難不鄙夷恃才而驕，但事實永遠不如所想，正如巴爾干半島對德克庫伊特和羅賓范佩西兩人的寵愛程度截然相反，繼而鹿特丹的奇跡無法連年上演。歲月由此緩慢地，描摹出男孩的另一個輪廓。</p>
<p>「我不確定…」羅賓倚靠在球員通道裡，背對著驕傲了他十八年的綠茵坪。德克著正裝穿過這裡走向開闊，用眼神致敬德奎普看台的畫面在羅賓腦海中重播第三十二次，他才回神面對德克探尋的目光來。</p>
<p>德克吻得很輕，然而遠不能緩解羅賓內心迷宮的連綿吟語。他很想開口要求些什麼，最後再說一點任性的話，但在德克面前他做不到。比他大三歲的、值得萬人仰望的同鄉天生懂得顧及所有人、目標清晰、規劃合理、言出必行。而他范佩西，鹿特丹街頭熏陶的男孩，不是從來不屑於做永動機，也絕不允許別人為他上發條…的嗎？</p>
<p>這般扭扭捏捏的男孩放在德克眼裡就是另一回事了。縱使德克在球員通道裡耐心地做好一整套前戲再慢慢後入進去，羅賓全都不發一言閉眼乖乖配合。</p>
<p>德克親他髮尾，「告訴我，德奎普球員通道的兩側有什麼？」</p>
<p>「我來告訴你。」德克知道羅賓做愛鮮少閉眼，沒有強求他。「這裡不但有費耶諾德的英雄、鹿特丹的英雄，還有荷蘭的英雄，以及最重要的，整個足球世界裡，那些為人稱讚的，我們這裡都有。」</p>
<p>「不就是幾幅球員海報，再刻一些德奎普承辦過的賽事嗎？」</p>
<p>德克知道已經成功了一半。腰胯也開始加力度，兩隻手指滑到羅賓上半身和墻面的縫隙裡，輕撥右乳尖配合下身抽動搓揉。</p>
<p>「干……」庫伊特太熟悉他的敏感點了，羅賓根本反應不過來就嘴占上風地反駁，靜默的演技在庫伊特面前完全不奏效。</p>
<p>德克一點也不著急，羅賓覺得自己哪怕背對著也要被看穿，但下體被掌控住地四處難逃。德克每次整根按摩式地盡數抽出，又在羅賓眉角抽動裝死樣子上癮時全部沒入。直到羅賓耳根的紅潤大面積自下而上渲染開，德克才把羅賓掰過來。</p>
<p>「現在可以告訴我了？」</p>
<p>「距離我的告別賽還有兩周，你的合同還有一年。」德克恢復常規頻率動作，「這一切都很正常，但是你不正常。要我說，你的小腦袋裡面的事，有的太遲，有的太早。」</p>
<p>羅賓睜眼，德克明白成功了八成。揉了兩把尚斟酌開口的男孩頭，德克繼續刺激他高潮點。心事重重的男孩沒有撐很久。</p>
<p>「好了難搞鬼，」德克維持著插入的姿勢等候羅賓微微後仰浸浴畢高潮餘韻，「現在肯聽我說了？你口著我說完。」</p>
<p>鹿特丹這天是一個完美無瑕的晴天，那些雕琢精緻的宏大誓言，放在時間的維度上是如此不值一提。比量走過的道路看似應份，實則是為了輕視而生的謊言。把羞愧當作比量的藉口就更不必，活生生的性和愛，是教人看見自己。</p>
<p>因此庫伊特只是說，「知道德奎普的更衣室為什麼不是貼球員海報而是球迷嗎？」</p>
<p>「是無論你決定以怎樣的自己出現在這裡，Always be with you. 」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAY9</p>
<p>向來只有仰慕羅賓范佩西的小孩會因著艷羨來到他面前，絕沒有因為憧憬羅賓范佩西的宿敵而來的道理。<br/>多尼范德貝克撕掉了這條規矩。</p>
<p>阿賈克斯的小孩開門見山，「我為克拉斯亨特拉爾來。」<br/>「你在我這裡得不到什麼。」年長的費耶諾德人攤手。<br/>「你有我要的東西。」小孩衝上來就要吻他，被羅賓抵住胸膛，「嘿嘿嘿穩住穩住，你成年了嗎？」<br/>「我二十一歲，有什麼問題？」羅賓縮回些手，仍然保持推拒姿勢，「但是…」</p>
<p>「我想要操你。」阿賈克斯來的小孩平地驚雷。<br/>「為什麼別人都可以，只有我不可以？」多尼緊盯著羅賓雙眼，生怕漏掉了什麼，羅賓從中看到少年人的犟氣，不能否認，像他一位亦敵亦友的故人。</p>
<p>「或者換句話說，」小孩咬住羅賓嘴唇，「只有克拉斯不可以？」<br/>羅賓笑了，小孩吻技稚嫩，他輕易可以擺脫鉗製，「從哪裡聽來的歪理？你這吻法不行。克拉斯沒教你嗎？」<br/>「克拉斯的做愛技巧都在我這兒練的，他沒告訴你嗎？」<br/>多尼被一連串的追問弄得有些懵，傻傻地就被羅賓牽到床上去，「那就謝謝克拉斯了，我不介意辛苦一點，也算給他一個驚喜，是不是？」<br/>多尼似懂非懂地在羅賓的蠱惑下點頭。</p>
<p>小孩的莖體在拉下球褲時就搖搖晃晃站立，羅賓吹了個口哨，「Boys! 」<br/>「看好了，克拉斯是這麼口的——」<br/>拇指和末兩指虛環成一個圈，讓陰莖自虎口的掌紋突破，余下兩指作些若有似無的撩撥，待筋脈一點一點勃發，突然含住龜頭。小孩不會壓抑，很快又爽又氣地喊出聲。<br/>很是起伏了一會兒，多尼垂眼望著羅賓吞吞吐吐，唇舌配合精妙，猶豫了一下問他，「你沒有愛慕過的前輩嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>羅賓靜了兩秒，不過確信短暫的停滯並沒讓多尼覺察。「你是個聰明的孩子。」羅賓說。隨即像是在掩飾什麼，「爽夠了，爽夠了就別偷懶。」他用催促亨特拉爾的動作催促范德貝克。</p>
<p>但是阿賈克斯的小孩直接把費耶諾德人摁倒，用被完美照顧過的陰莖大膽操進羅賓的屁股裡，依然說，「你有我想要的東西。」</p>
<p>而多尼的挺動甚至可以說，有些狂妄了。這個憑著一輪有余的年齡差的誘騙，似乎只是鬼使神差。他完全按照身體的本能側躺著借力在操，不知道這般強大的前後落差正令費耶諾德人、同時也是國家隊的功勛范佩西，逐漸陷入夢魘。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>羅賓緩緩吐氣，內心的觸動連帶著身體都變得脆弱，仿佛再使力操一下就會破碎。<br/>「從前的國家隊集訓，我的更衣櫃裡一直放一條范巴斯滕簽名的球褲。」</p>
<p>「被克拉斯發現了。」羅賓自己抱著大腿敞開來方便多尼動作，前身卻傾斜著隨時想逃。親密又疏離，欲說還休，正是范佩西和亨特拉爾。</p>
<p>「衝動又天真。」羅賓評價說，明明是身處性愛中，卻是拂去了性欲的話語。多尼比羅賓著急，「後來呢？」恢復成傳統上下體位，「後來怎麼樣了？」</p>
<p>多尼急切地去吻羅賓，如同灑落芝麻的頑孩徒勞地抓些什麼，企圖從年長者這兒收回被命理詛咒的成命。但他很快發現羅賓比他更要溺水，羅賓是打翻了糖罐和鹽罐，再把它們踩得一地都是的人。</p>
<p>「有後來，也沒有後來。年少時對誰的愛戀都是不作數的。」羅賓回吻他，有點像回吻亨特拉爾，或者是回吻曾經的自己。</p>
<p>「但愛永遠不是可恥的事，孩子，永遠不是。」羅賓安慰因為分心高潮得很快的阿賈克斯小孩，性事未盡也無妨，「克拉斯和我從未有過承諾，因此你也無須從我這裡收回克拉斯付出去的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「願性愛不是你未來唯一的救命稻草。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAY10</p><p> </p><p>當羅賓范佩西以為自己就要如此，靈魂退縮到某個又舒服又墮落的區域，過往所有的倨傲皆化作達摩克利斯劍時刻威脅著橫亙在他和所有人面前時，歲月兜兜轉轉如大洋環航。</p><p>羅賓主動面對過很多人，但只有阿爾揚羅本，他沒有答案。倘若讓他描述過去阿爾揚和他的精妙連線？骨子裡流淌浪漫血脈、混跡鹿特丹街頭的小子會說，他們太驕傲了，一下子釋放了太多的光，整片球場都被淹沒了。於是後來的他們彌留殘喘，以為時光的指南針促使他們一別兩寬。</p><p>拉斐爾範德法特的邀請在情理之中，匆匆忙忙在禾克斯公園球場找一間沒鎖門的vip室在意料之外。假如羅賓和阿爾揚在拉斐爾賽上一如既往地直接收到同一個頻率叫做配合默契，那麼賽後羅賓和阿爾揚的做愛就只能被稱為肌肉記憶。關門，接吻，各自脫衣。坐下，屈腿，開始口交。不是任何陌生空間或是微弱光線能夠阻擋的習慣。</p><p>阿爾揚從來不要求絕對的主導，更多的時候他樂意先滿足不會饜足的鹿特丹人的取樂。而羅賓通常會在格羅寧根人吮到第九下時雙手後撐發出歎息。這時阿爾揚的手指便得到了蜿蜒進犯的許可，也只有阿爾揚才知道逆時針在羅賓的甬道口點繪更有助於協助他吞吐，對冠狀溝的照顧則可以最大程度誘發羅賓的情慾。三指合作為上佳，中指探路，食指作記號，拇指在外根據羅賓體溫的微小變化予以導航。羅賓的鼻息浮動也是一種訊號，說明嘴唇該脫離對陰莖的包含，自系帶側往下輕吻，至陰囊底結束。羅賓準備好了。</p><p>這時他們適應了黑暗的環境，位置反轉時，羅賓會將阿爾揚的神情納入考察。但今天的羅賓自覺格外遲鈍，從後腦至肩壓力全無，這個遲來的發現很是令他吃了一驚。阿爾揚托在羅賓下巴的手隨即強硬制止了他的動作，被突然放開的柱體拍在羅賓臉上。</p><p>阿爾揚試圖提醒羅賓起身，「怎麼了？」他說，「是我頂得太深了嗎？」<br/>
「沒事。」羅賓搖搖頭，「真的沒事。」他重新把阿爾揚納入口腔。「我現在能吞很深了…」他含含糊糊地說。</p><p>阿爾揚的手依然在羅賓下頜，甚至有點揪著他的姿態，怪神奇的，羅賓心想。他漸進到深喉，十秒盡數沒入的停滯——未完，阿爾揚卡著羅賓下巴把他提起來，「不用，不用這樣。」他吻住羅賓，口腔裡還仿佛帶有彼此的淡淡鹹腥味，「你做得很好，可是對我不需要。」<br/>
「這樣，是很爽的。」羅賓有些被拒絕的尷尬，勉強磕磕絆絆地說。這時他才想起來為阿爾揚口交時，阿爾揚的手始終是這樣放置的，十數年如一日。</p><p>沒來得及細讀阿爾揚的肢體語言，他抵著羅賓的舌根吻得又深又放浪。<br/>
燈亮了。</p><p>拉斐爾範德法特維持著開燈的姿勢站在門口。一個人，門開的小半扇。「抱歉抱歉，德克說看到你們往這個方向來了。」他殷勤地說。旋即閃身進入，熟練鎖門。</p><p>「門可以開大點，這樣你好進一些。」羅賓坦誠。<br/>
「說的什麼話！」拉斐爾邊說邊笑得有些……媚惑？突來的白熾光刺激瞳孔，適應下的奇怪感知使阿爾揚自己嚇了自己一跳。<br/>
「我來了！」拉斐爾快樂地說，「你們最好祈禱剛才別說過阿賈克斯的壞話！」他叉著腰，「否則，哼哼，你們費耶諾德人和PSV人就等著吧！」</p><p>是吻。<br/>
又是吻。<br/>
羅賓和阿爾揚接吻，羅賓和拉斐爾接吻……拉斐爾，和阿爾揚接吻。</p><p>是另一個故事，又不是。<br/>
The Great Four的傳奇故事，沒有人會生厭。即使今天的禾克斯公園有人缺席，但獨屬於他們的故事依然代代流傳下去。只是無盡的遨遊裡總有水手找到了他的陸地要下船，沒有水手能逃脫這種宿命。有的水手從此鮮少傳來他的消息，有的水手改行換業似是從政而去，有的水手仍然生活在水邊，帶著回憶幫助每一個從此地遠征的年輕水手，也會在某時某刻，靜坐海岸旁嘆一句波瀾壯闊。</p><p>埃因霍溫的格羅寧根人對自己的莖體在費耶諾德的鹿特丹人身體裡的掌控如他的內切一樣精準，防無可防，也對這個樂天派的阿賈克斯人有攝人的支配權。他們很長一段時間是綁在一起的，而一旦開始，就不是輕易能夠結束的。</p><p>羅賓和拉斐爾的吻接得熱熱鬧鬧的，發出很大的甜蜜聲響。阿爾揚一邊操著羅賓，一邊勉力為拉斐爾開拓。「從前這可不是我的工作。」阿爾揚小聲說。<br/>
「別這樣嘛。」拉斐爾討好，「這不是韋斯利爽約了嘛。」<br/>
「都怪韋斯利！」羅賓故意大叫，在拉斐爾唇上啵了一下。<br/>
「好了差不多了。」阿爾揚拍了拉斐爾屁股兩下以示合格，「我進來了。」<br/>
羅賓就從拉斐爾身旁跑掉，繞到沙發後面去向阿爾揚正面索吻。<br/>
他們色情又快活。</p><p>「你們有看到嗎！」拉斐爾親著羅賓乳頭，但是很分心地說著話，「我們賽前熱身的時候。」<br/>
見頭頂的愛侶專心致志接吻，拉斐爾無奈繼續說，「就是場邊的牌牌，有個"Rafael, Wesley, Arjen, Robin, MARRY ME"呢！」<br/>
「我看到啦！」羅賓坐回到沙發上，被阿爾揚就著扶手分開腿操進去，「寫得不錯！」<br/>
拉斐爾從背跪著也變成坐下來自己手動，「哎我說真的，你們就沒點兒考慮？」</p><p>「考慮什麼？」羅賓狡黠地說，手伸過來握住拉斐爾的。<br/>
解放了雙手的碎嘴皮樂見其成。「考慮一下未來啊，你們倆現在這樣…」<br/>
「我還沒玩夠呢！」羅賓講完這話就被阿爾揚準確地猛烈刺激起高潮點來，爽得他什麼話都說不清楚，只知道隨著阿爾揚的動作抑揚頓挫。</p><p>沒幾下羅賓的白濁就噴得整個胸脯星羅棋布，於是得以被暫時放過，得到喘著氣平復時觀看阿爾揚和拉斐爾運動的機會。</p><p>「韋斯利可不像你們！」終於得到關照的拉斐爾聲音有些委屈，「他躲我很久了！」<br/>
阿爾揚剛想解釋，羅賓在旁輕輕地說，「他比我們都更需要多逃離一會兒吧…」</p><p>羅賓又絮絮叨叨些過往。不過都是些很小，很小的時刻，但說在羅賓口中就像是撿拾到粒粒松果的松鼠，飽含珍貴地放到一個又一個樹洞裡，一不留神就生成了參天森林。他們有太多劍拔弩張一不留神就要分道揚鑣的時刻，也有太多並肩而立值得生死相托的瞬間。他們各自都有過許多情人，許多情事，而阿爾揚別在羅賓下巴的手，告訴他"不必如此"的話，令他明白從未有人如他們這般既夠格風花雪月，又配得上生生死死。</p><p>我愛你，也尊重你，是不必讓你每次都如同最後一次做愛一樣拼盡生理的極限，是對你的漂泊你受到的誤解感同身受，更是寬容你在外遭受命理的折磨時尋求慰藉的心靈，願意排除萬難只待你歸來。</p><p>拉斐爾念著"韋斯利"也釋放了，又注視著阿爾揚回到羅賓面前，跟羅賓射到一起。<br/>
阿爾揚起伏著把過羅賓的腦袋接吻，看起來非常滿意羅賓方才的話語。而羅賓仿佛回到了小男孩的軀體裡，假意逃避阿爾揚的親吻，撥弄他辛苦過的莖體，並且笑得開懷，說著沒頭沒尾的「我以為我早就答應你了。」</p><p>此刻的球場不是對踏上陸地的水手們的驅逐，而是當海上的風浪趨於平和，新的帆船誠邀他們啟航，而世代優秀的飛翔的水手們共聚在這裡，明白更遠的未來需要更擅長在傍晚裡航行。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>短篇一發完選手第一次嘗試連載，第一次填完坑，儘管篇幅很短，請允許我祝賀我自己。這篇十日談以性而名以性而起，但我最想表達的，是以性為主也可以嚴肅敘事。本文的時間線皆有據可依——</p><p>Day1-2是羅賓的阿森納時期，亨利確是羅賓的偶像，而法佈雷加斯是羅賓在當時最重要的人之一。<br/>Day3-4是羅賓的曼聯時期，馬塔和羅賓有過不錯的配合，而里奧直到今天也還與羅賓做解說同事。<br/>Day5-6是羅賓出走土超前的夏天，在邁阿密度假偶遇皮爾洛有照片為證，而馬爾蒂尼和內斯塔確實在邁阿密有所投資。《皮爾洛自傳》第十二章第一句：我曾經想要放棄足球，但那不是亨特拉爾的錯。至於伊布，根據2015年的金球獎上公佈的投票，作為荷蘭隊長的范佩西第一票投給了羅本，第二票則是伊布。<br/>Day7-8是羅賓回歸荷甲前與初回荷甲的時候，小豌豆這個名字和范佩西搭配起來相信曼聯球迷不會陌生。庫伊特則幾乎是見證過羅賓人生中所有重要瞬間的亦師亦友。<br/>Day9是羅賓的最後一個賽季，范德貝克公開承認過亨特拉爾，羅賓的重要故人，是他的偶像。<br/>Day10的節點停在2019年10月13日範德法特的告別賽，羅本、范佩西、斯內德均有受邀出席，但最終只有前兩者到場。在此不久前，羅本和佩西共同在荷蘭年度頒獎典禮上獲頒終身成就獎。而場邊"MARRY ME"的牌確有其事，我非常肯定的原因是這塊牌就是我本人在場邊舉的，因此私心裡加入到劇情當中。</p><p>十日談中表面只是談到十段關係，但我希望能透過關係談關係，透過關係談變化。從職業生涯初期受引導的青澀，到三十歲才終於有頂級聯賽冠軍，被警醒心態必須改變，但依然無法直面傷過自己的故人。隊友以外的球員關係是探索，也是借別人的眼睛看自己。步入職業生涯的末期，則開始被迫不斷要重新直視前輩、同輩和後輩。最後的最後，找到自己，找到自己真正所想，找到自己的心。</p><p>謝謝你看到這裡。願羅賓范佩西曾經觸動過你。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>